Plus tout à fait moi
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Peter revient miraculeusement sain et sauf, mais dans des conditions étranges et avec une chose en moins: sa Mémoire. Comment vatil s'en sortir ? SPOILER heroes 2xO1. SLASH PeterNathan
1. Prologue

Voili voilouu! Après une longue attente, Heroes saison 2 est arrivée!Je dois dire que j'ai adoré le premier épisode, surtout la scène finale, que je vous relate par écrit dans ce prologue. C'est cette scène qui m'a donné envie de faire une nouvelle fic. Mais elle ser courte et je la ferai sans doute en un chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira!! Enjoy!

Prologue.

Une pluie torrentiel s'abatait sur les quais de New-York, rendant le sol extrêmement glissant. Marchant avec précaution, un gardien inspectait les lieux, tenant dans sa main droite une lampe torche.

Après une marche fastidieuse, il vit, au loin, les lumières de la tour où il pourrait enfin prendre une pause bien méritée. La tête pleine d'idées de ce qu'il pourrait faire de cette pause tant attendue, il continua d'avancer, sans prendre conscience de la personne qui se faufilait derrière lui.

Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher de lui, le martèlement de la pluie masquant les bruits de pas. Tout ce qu'il sentit fut une violente douleur au niveau de la nuque avant de se sentir basculer en avant, happé par l'inconscience.

La personne se redressa, son visage couleur charbon ruisselant d'eau de pluie. Elle inspecta rapidement le gardien inconscient, avant qu'une voix ne s'élève derrière elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Tuer ce pauvre type ? " s'exclama un homme grand, brun, habillé d'un imperméable sombre.

" Désolé. " s'excusa l'agresseur, sa voix trahissant un accent africain.

" Traine le quelque part où il sera au sec. " ordonna le brun. " Et assure toi qu'il respire encore, pour l'amour de Pete." continua-t-il, agacé, avant de se diriger vers les énormes box qui occupaient une partie des quais. " Nous cherchons le 9-1-0-9 !" dit-il à l'intention de ses deux subordonnés, tournant sur lui même, sa lampe torche braquée sur les box. " Les chiffres sont sur le côté. C'est sensé être la troisième rangée du fond.."

Il inspecta quelques box, scrutant avidement les chiffres incrustés dans le métal. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent ce container avant la relevée, ou avant que les autres ne se rendent compte de l'absence du gardien.

" Hé chef !! Par ici !! " s'écria la voix de l'un des deux hommes, le faisant faire volte-face.

Il contourna le box qu'il était en train d'examiner, en fit le tour avant de se retrouver devant son jumeau, dont les numéros, cette fois-ci, correspondaient.

" Hé, je me suis dit que je garderais bien un carton pour moi." dit l'un des deux hommes.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'une douzaine d'I-pod ? " répondit l'africain. " Tu sais à peine te servir d'un ordinateur !"

" Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? "

L'autre ne répondit pas et ensemble, ils tirèrent sur la porte du container, qui, dans un grincement sinistre, s'ouvrit.

" Ah merde." laissa echapper l'un des sbyres alors que trois lampes se bracaient sur le fond du box, vide. "Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé de numero ?" conclu-t-il en tournant sur lui même, cherchant en vain les cartons recherchés.

" Non, les numeros sont bons." répondit le chef, agacé. " Il y a autre chose qui cloche." dit-il en amorçant quelques pas à l'interieur, suivi des deux autres.

" C'est quoi ça ? " s'écria l'homme au visage sombre en braquant sa lampe dans un coin au fond du box.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent et les trois lumières glissèrent vers une silhouette allongée au sol, le poignet droit menotté. Sa tête était penchée vers le fond de la pièce, empêchant les nouveaux venus de distinguer son visage. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année et il semblait inconscient.

" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là!! " s'écria le chef, si fort que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, sa tête se relevant légèrement.

" Où sont les I-pod " l'interrogea l'un des hommes, mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, ses yeux reflétaient un trouble immense, et la peur sembla l'envahir.

" Vous l'avez entendu ? " s'énerva l'un des sbyres. " Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?!!"

Le jeune homme se redressa, sa respiration s'accélerant, puis se recula, tentant de s'éloigner de ces inconnus.

" Peut-être que ceci te rafraîchira la mémoire !" s'écria l'Africain en brandissant un objet que personne ne distingua dans le noir.

Au moment où il allait l'abattre sur le jeune home, celui-ci leva sa main libre et un boule d'énergie en sortit, venant heurter son agersseur à l'abdomen, le repoussant à l'exterieur du box.

" C'était quoi ce putin de truc ??!" s'écria le second sbyre, braquant son revolver sur le prisonnier, immité par son chef.

" Qui es-tu ?" questionna celui-ci en s'acroupissant face au brun, dont la main était toujours levée vers eux.

Le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention à eux et, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de se produire, tourna sa main, paume vers son visage pour l'examiner, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il semblait encore plus effrayé qu'avant.

" J'ai dit, qui es-tu ? " répêta le chef, pointant son arme vers le jeune homme. " Quel es ton nom ?"

Celui-ci le regarda un moment, effaré, avant de répondre, dans un souffle.

" Je ne sais pas." puis, portant à nouveau son regard sur sa main gauche. "Je ne sais pas..."

A suivre.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! A bientôt!


	2. Retrouvailles

**Voilà enfin la suite et fin de cette mini histoire ! Navrée du retard mais le rythme universitaire et dure à prendre!! Voici donc la suite de "PLus tout à fait moi". En espérant qu'elle vous plaira!! Bonne lecture. **

* * *

** Retrouvailles:**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il demeurait dans un état de semi-conscience, les yeux voilés d'une profonde tristesse et d'un immense désarrois. Ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient poussé depuis quelques mois, résultat d'un abandon total de la part de leur possesseur, tombaient sur son front, se mêlant à l'obscurité de la pièce, masquant en partie son visage lisse de tous sentiments.

Même la lune refusait d'illuminer cet être sans âme, restant craintivement cachée derrière le fin rideau pourpre qui se balançait au gré de la brise. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était à terre ne cessant d'observer le cadre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Ses yeux se plissèrent en rencontrant ceux pétillants du jeune qui lui souriait. Cette photo des frères Petrelli était la seule de tout l'appartement, mais le fait qu'elle soit aussi la seule photo présente montrait l'importance qu'elle avait pour l'ancien propriétaire des lieux.

Nathan ferma douloureusement les yeux et se détourna de l'image, passant une main nerveuse sur le visage qu'il ne prenait plus le temps de regarder depuis des mois. Depuis que...

Ses yeux accrochèrent à nouveau ceux de son frère et il secoua la tête, retenant les chaudes larmes qu'il sentait monter à nouveau.

" Ne me souris pas, Pete." dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par son manque d'utilisation.

Il ne pouvait pas soutenir ce regard plein de vie, pas quand il savait que c'était par sa faute que ce même regard s'était éteint à jamais. Pas quand il savait qu'il l'avait tué.

L'image de ce fameux jour lui revint en mémoire. Peter lui souriant faiblement alors qu'il connaissait l'issu de cette histoire. Peter lui disant que tout irait bien. Peter lui demandant de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, de continuer à vivre. Peter lui disant "Je t'aime...", une dernière fois.

Alors, à la demande de son jeune frère, Nathan l'avait lâché. Cela avait été la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à faire. Il s'était, en premier lieu, accroché à son frère, refusant de le laisser partir. Mais le jeune Petrelli avait posé ses mains sur les siennes, comme pour les guider.

Nathan n'avait jamais pu résister aux douces mains de son frère. Chaque fois qu'une d'entre elles se posait sur lui, il ne pouvait qu'obéir, que la suivre où qu'elle puisse l'emmener.

Il porta le cadre photo à son front, qu'il colla au verre lisse, comme s'il espérait pouvoir se rapprocher de son frère. Combien de fois Peter avait-il pu tenir ce cadre ? Y donnait-il autant d'importance ? L'avait-il, comme lui l'avait fait avec le sien, posé à cet endroit de la pièce, de façon à ce qu'il puisse toujours le voir ?

Se surprenait-il, lui aussi, à sourire tendrement chaque fois de son regard se posait dessus ? Caressait-il, du bout des doigts, le visage rayonnant de son frère, qui ne souriait ainsi qu'en sa présence ? Son coeur se serrait-il douloureusement, lorsqu'il regardait cette photo, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait voir son frère avant des jours, voire des semaines ?

Et surtout, son frère lui manquait-il autant qu'il lui manquait, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ? Se sentait-il aussi vide, insignifiant et seul, sans cette autre partie de lui, si différente et pourtant indispensable ?

Ses doigts se resserèrent sur le cadre, alors que d'amères larmes glissaient sur la peau pâle du brun, tombant silencieusement sur le sol poussièreux.

_" Pete..."_

Il sursauta soudainement, alors qu'une mélodie quelque peu étouffée se faisait entendre. Reniflant bruyament, Nathan mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone portable. Il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt.

" Nathan..."

Son coeur se serra. Heidi. Que voulait-elle ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas déjà tout dit ? N'avait-il pas été clair sur ses sentiments ?

Il lui avait expliqué, deux mois après la disparition de son frère, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à mener sa vie comme il le faisait. Le remord, la tristesse et la culpabilité avaient, malgré tous les efforts de sa femme, eu raison de son mariage.

Il aimait Heidi, mais il aimait bien plus son frère et sa disparition lui était insupportable. Il avait également découvert un fait qui l'avait confronté dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait plus rester avec la brune : la mort de son frère l'avait bien plus affecté que l'accident d'Heidi, bien que durant ce dernier, il avait aussi cru la jeune femme morte.

Avec Peter, tout était différent, tout prenait une dimension disproportionnée. Quand il s'agissait de Peter, tout avait de l'importance, tout méritait d'être prit enconsidération. Tout en son frère l'intéressait.

Alors il avait prit une autre décision douloureuse : se séparer de sa femme, avant de ne lui rendre la vie invivable. Car il savait qu'elle n'aurait supporté de le voir ansi, anéanti. Elle n'aurait pas compris, lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, que personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Peter allait disparaître et cela, il ne l'aurait accepté.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Heidi ?" demanda-t-il, froid.

" Viens vite à la maison. " répondit-elle, affolée, ce qui alerta le brun, qui se redressa sensiblement.

" Je ne peux pas là, je suis occupé, que se passe..."

" Nathan, c'est très important ! " s'écria-t-elle soudain. " Viens je t'en prie."

Mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse, l'ex politicien ayant déjà abandonné son portable avant de courir vers la fenètre grande ouverte. Ecartant les bras, il se laissa tomber dans le vide. Il chuta de quelques mètres avant de se sentir remonter, piquant droit vers le haut. Il prit la direction de son ancienne demeure et accélera, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Ne m'approchez pas ! " s'écria-t-il alors qu'il trébuchait sur une table basse en tentant de reculer.

Il leva à nouveau une main devant lui, paume face à la jeune femme qui tentait de s'approcher de lui.

" Mais enfin, Peter, c'est moi, Heidi..." tenta-t-elle de le calmer.

" Je..." hésita-t-il. "Je ne vous connais pas." dit-il en secouant la tête.

D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ? Que lui avait-il pris d'entrer dans cette maison ?

Après avoir réussi à échapper aux trois hommes du quai, qu'il avait projeté à plusieurs mètres de lui en un seul mouvement, il avait erré pendant des heures, ne sachant où aller. Il ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son adresse, rien.

Il avait alors décidé de suivre son instinct et, le laissant guider ses pas, s'était retrouvé à plusieurs endroits différents, comme dans ce studio vide mais qui semblait avoir été un atelier de peinture.

Il avait alors été pris de flash montrant un jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui, les yeux masqués d'un voile blanc, peignait des dizaines de toiles. Se sentant soudain inspiré par l'étrange ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, il avait, à l'aide de pinceaux et de quelques pots de peinture qui restaient, peint une toile représentant le toit d'un immeuble.

Il connaissait cet endroit, il était sûr de s'y être déjà rendu. Mais il ne savait pas par quel moyen y aller. Seule une vue aérienne lui permettrait de le reconnaître.

A peine avait-il eu cette pensée, que ses pieds avaient doucement quitté le sol, l'entraînant dans les airs, à la recherche du fameux toit.

Il l'avait trouvé assez rapidement, suivant toujours son instinct, qui semblait se souvenir de tout, contrairement à sa conscience.

En arrivant sur le toit abandonné, il sentit une profonde mélancolie l'envahir, comme si cet endroit avait été important dans sa vie, mais aussi, le théâtre de nombres de ses malheurs.

Il semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, ce qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

Il continua donc à parcourir d'autres endroits, se découvrant chaque fois, un nouveau pouvoir, le plongeant ainsi dans une profonde incompréhension.

Puis finalement, il était arrivé devant cette grande et belle maison et il avait senti son coeur s'alléger, comme si les réponses qu'il cherchait se trouvaient derrière ces épais murs blancs.

Alors il était entré, trouvant le hall étonnement familier, se surprenant à connaître le chemin qui menait au salon. Il avait inspecté chaque recoin du rez-de chaussé, ne trouvant que des photos d'enfants souriants.

Il fut pris d'un élan d'affection, connaissait-il ces enfants ? Peut-être étaient-ce les siens ? Ses cousins, pensa-t-il en remarquant leur ressemblance, faible, mais notable.

Il allait attraper un cadre photo lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de croiser deux yeux bleus, qui s'écarquillèrent en l'apercevant.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face laissa tomber les paquets qu'elle avait dans les mains.

" Pe...Peter ? " osa-t-elle dire, comme si elle craignait que le jeune homme ne disparaisse. " C'est bien toi ? "

Le jeune homme frissonna, comme l'avait-elle appelé ? Etait-ce réellement son nom ? Il avait senti, au plus profond de lui, que c'était le cas. Pourtant, il ne reconnaissait pas la jeune femme et se sentait, tout d'un coup, prisonnier de cette maison qui semblait tout aussi vide que son coeur.

" Excusez moi. " dit-il " J'ai du me tromper..."

" Quoi ? Mais enfin Pete " tenta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle tendit une main vers lui et il fut soudainement assailli de mots, de phrases. Il entendait la voix de la jeune femme, sans qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche.

" Qu'avez-vous dit ? " demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément, cherchant à décrypter ses dires.

Elle le regarda, surprise et cette fois, sa "voix" se fit plus claire. " Je devrais peut-être appeler la police, ou l'hôpital.."

" Non !! " s'écria-t-il en levant une main défensive devant lui, faisant glisser la brune à quelques mètres de lui.

Elle le regarda, éberluée, puis porta une main à sa bouche, ses yeux se remplissant d'horreur. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'évanouit.

Il fit un pas vers elle afin de lui porter secours mais il se figea à l'entente de la porte d'entrée qui souvrait.

" Heidi !! " entendit-il crier.

Quelque chose au fond de lui vibra mais la peur prit le dessus, le forçant à courir hors du salon, fuyant le nouveau venu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En arrivant dans le jardin, Nathan remarqua tout de suite que la porte avait été laissée ouverte, fait inhabituelle dans le foyer Petrelli. Marchant à grandes enjambées, il poussa la porte entrebaillée et son coeur manqua un battement.

" Heidi !! " s'écria-t-il en apercevant la jeune femme à terre, à l'entrée du salon.

Il accouru à ses côtés et s'agenouilla près d'elle, s'assurant au passage qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon. La brune ne semblait pas blessée et il en déduit qu'elle avait du s'évanouir.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit. Faiblement mais clairement : la porte de derrière qui se refermait. Se levant d'un bond, il couru jusqu'à la cuisine puis, ouvrant la porte à la volée, aperçu la personne qui s'échappait.

" Hey !! " l'interpella-t-il, mais l'inconnu accéléra le pas sans se retourner.

Glissant à quelques centimètres de l'herbe, évitant ainsi de produire le moindre bruit, Nathan couru jusqu'au jeune homme qui prenait la fuite et, l'aggripant par le col, le fit tomber à terre.

Les deux hommes roulèrent un moment, se débatant farouchement, mais Nathan, plus grand et plus fot, eu raison de son adversaire et réussit à l'immobiliser.

Un rayon de lune vint alors éclairer le visage de l'agresseur et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Nathan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui, en chair et en os, bien vivant : Peter.

Doucement, il leva une main vers le jeune homme et toucha son visage, semblant s'assurer que son frère était bien là. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et Nathan retint son souflle, écartant rapidement sa main.

Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de son assaillant, quelque chose avait vibré en lui, faisant trembler les parois de son esprit.

Son coeur qui, dans un premier moment, avait manqué un battement, battait désormais à tout rompre, accélérant sa respiration. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de l'autre.

Une main se leva alors vers lui est se posa sur son visage, lui faisant automatiquement fermer les yeux. Il ressentit une douceur et une tendresse infinie et eut envie d'y répondre.

Son coeur se serra alors que de silencieuses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il voulait savoir, il voulait savoir qui il était, ce que tout ce qu'il avait vu représentait pour lui, ce que cet homme, représentait pour lui.

" Peter..." entendit-il murmurer alors que de fins doigts venaient essuyer ses larmes.

Il luttait, il luttait contre se voile qui obstruait sa vue, ses sentiments. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son coeur s'était mis à battre si fort en présence de cet homme. Pourquoi son toucher lui était si précieux et si douloureux en même temps.

Il sentit alors un poids tomber sur son torse et rouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le brun pleurait contre lui, s'accrochant désespérément à sa veste, ne cessant de répéter son nom, encore et encore.

" Pardonne-moi...pardonne-moi..." murmura-t-il.

" Te pardonner de quoi ? " se surprit à demander Peter.

" De...de t'avoir tué." répondit Nathan en levant les yeux vers son frère.

Quelque chose se brisa alors en Peter et un flot d'images l'envahirent. Il se revit, découvrant avec bonheur ses nouveaux pouvoirs, rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, Claire, Mohinder, Isaac, son aventure avec la belle Simone, son combat avec Sylar, qui se solda par sa mort...

Nathan sentit deux doigts venir caresser sa joue. Baissant les yeux sur son frère, il vit ses yeux baignés de larmes l'observer.

" C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser..." dit-il d'une voix cassée, puis, face au regard interrogateur de son frère. " Je t'ai emmené avec moi, t'ai forcé à me voir mourir. Je t'ai abandonné et lorsqu'enfin j'ai pu être en mesure de revenir...j'avais tout oublié...je t'avais oublié..."

Il porta ses mains à ses yeux qu'il couvrit, refusant de croiser à nouveau le regard de son aîné. " Je suis horrible."

Après quelques secondes de silence, il sentit deux mains agripper ses poignets, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard accrocha celui de son frère, emplis de reproche, comme il s'y attendait.

" Idiot." dit-il, avant de se pencher vers lui.

Lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, Peter ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des lèvres qui frôlèrent les siennes, avec hésitation. Ce fut lui qui, s'accrochant au manteau du son frère, parcouru les derniers millimètres restant, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Peter ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre caresser sa lèvre inférieur, qu'il abaissa, lui cédant ainsi le passage. Il sentit l'autre frissoner et l'entoura de ses bras, se collant un peu plus à lui.

Après avoir bataillé quelques instants, leurs langues se séparèrent et Nathan rompit le baiser, fixant son frère avec détermination.

" Ne me laisse plus jamais." ordonna-t-il à son jeune frère qui, en réponse, lui vola un doux baiser, avant de l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" Jamais." répondit-il.

Depuis la première fois depuis des mois, Nathan sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un tendre sourire, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux de son frère, se nourrissant de son parfum, reprenant vie à chaque inspiration.

" Je t'aime, Peter." murmura-t-il.

Le coeur du jeune homme fut traversé par une nuée de papillons. C'était la première fois que son frère lui disait ça sans être sollicité. Déposant un tendre baiser au creux de son cou, il répondit, sur le même ton.

" Je t'aime aussi, Nathan."

** Fin.**


End file.
